The area of research that I have found to be most fascinating is human disease research. More specifically, one area of disease research that I find especially stimulating is neurodegenerative disease research. Last summer, I attended an open conference at Princeton University called "The Amazing Brain," where several speakers presented their research on related topics. After the conference, I was under the impression that the inner workings of the mind still remain an enigma, and I found this mystery very intriguing. Furthermore, from my experience during that summer with a neurologist, I concluded that disorders of the brain such as epilepsy, Alzheimer's and Parkinson's are of the cruelest types of ailments. As a result of this experience, I feel that I would gain the greatest intellectual, as well as humanitarian fulfillment by performing research on the subject of neurodegenerative diseases.